A Harry potter Story
by PlanetIce
Summary: Just a short fanfic I wrote to entertain my friends.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Liza walked along the train until she found Luna sitting alone in a compartment.  
"Hi Luna! It's good to see you!"  
"Hi, Liza. Did you have a nice holiday?"  
"Yeah, but I couldn't _wait_ to come back to Hogwarts! You?"  
"I had a splendid time capturing smurglebunkers in South Africa with my father".  
"Wow! Sounds grea-"  
CRASH The door to the compartment slid open and Olivia walked in, rubbing her forehead. She sat down and said nothing. Draco sat next to her and gave her a hug. Kathryn, Darcy, Fred and George walked in grinning.  
"Liv...you know you're supposed to open the door before you walk into the compartment?" Kathryn said and they all cracked up.  
"Shut up" Olivia replied sulkily.  
"Liza?" Liza looked over to the compartment door and Harry was standing there looking at her.  
"Mmm?"  
"Can I talk to you out here for a minute?"  
"Sure". Liza got up and slipped out of the compartment unnoticed - everyone was still laughing at Olivia (except Draco).  
Harry slid the compartment door closed and turned around to face Liza. He handed her a small box.  
"Open it" he said, grinning.  
"Omg! Harry, it's beautiful!" Liza exclaimed, admiring the necklace. It was a love heart framed in diamonds on a golden chain.  
"I love you" he said quietly.  
"I love you too!" Liza said, and gave him a kiss. She put the necklace on and they walked back into the compartment.  
"Nice necklace!" Darcy said, and then Kathryn looked at it too.  
"Thanks - Harry gave it to me" Liza said, smiling. Fred and George grinned at Harry.  
"Ow! Wtf was that for?!" George yelled, rubbing his head - Kathryn had just smacked him over the head with her shoe.  
"Where's my necklace?" she asked in that high-pitched voice that she always gets when she's angry.

And so the train journey to Hogwarts for their sixth year began...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Everyone was extremely excited when they arrived at Hogwarts. Olivia had already started reading her textbooks; after she'd gotten bored of Exploding Snap (she reached the ninth round and then stopped). Darcy whipped out her phone and started taking pictures of everyone - apparently she wanted to remember what they all looked like at the start of the year.

The train slowed to a stop and everyone in the compartment grabbed their luggage. They all headed over to a carriage that would carry them over to the Great Hall. Then they all hopped out and headed inside for the feast - except Hermione and Olivia, who took their bags to the Gryffindor common room alone. It was a S.P.E.W issue. Once they were done they joined everyone else. "Bye guys" Luna said in a dreamy voice, and headed over to the Ravenclaw table. Draco kissed Olivia goodbye and went to sit at the Slytherin table where Pansy Parkinson immediately made room for him to sit next to her. Olivia glared at Pansy across the room. Darcy sat next to Fred, Kathryn sat next to George, and Eliza sat next to Olivia. Harry sat next to Ron and Hermione and caught up with what they'd been doing over the holidays - they'd been in the Prefects compartment for the whole train ride and hadn't gotten a chance to catch up.

After the feast, Dumbledore got up to make one of his famous speeches.  
"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts", he said as he gazed around the room.  
"Now, off to bed. You all have a surprise in store for tomorrow morning, and you'll be needing a good night's sleep" he announced, and sat down again.  
"What do you think the surprise is?", Eliza asked Harry.  
"Dunno..." he said.  
"Ask Ron and Hermione!" she exclaimed.  
"Ok, ok! Hermione, do you-"  
"We don't know anything" Hermione interrupted, glancing at Dumbledore.  
"We're Prefects!" Ron added. Liza started laughing.  
"What?" Ron asked, bewildered.  
"You're such a dag, Ron!" she said, and kept laughing.

They all headed back to the Gryffindor common room, wondering what the surprise would be. They said goodnight to each other and then went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

The next morning everyone woke up bright and early. No-one lingered in bed and they all got dressed and hurried down to the Great Hall for breakfast - and to learn about the surprise.  
"What do you reckon it is?" Darcy asked Kathryn and Liza.  
"I have no idea!" they both replied, sitting down at the table.

Everyone ate breakfast as quickly as they could, and waited for Dumbledore to finish. He stood up and silence fell over the Great Hall; everyone was watching him. He cleared his throat.  
"Students", he began.  
"Seeing as at the start of the year you are most unwilling to learn anything, I have decided that this week you will not have any classes whatsoever. You may do whatever you like every day for this week, but this week _only_, and Hogsmeade trips will be allowed daily". He sat down and waited for the news to sink in.  
The Great Hall erupted in cheers, wolf-whistles and people screaming.  
"This is going to be great!" Liza shouted, and all her friends agreed with her. Draco ran over from the Slytherin table and kissed Olivia in front of everyone. Then Dumbledore stood up again, and everyone fell silent.  
"Those wishing to go to Hogsmeade today, please go and get your things. You leave in fifteen minutes. Everyone else, please go outside or up to your common rooms, I wish to finish my breakfast in peace" he announced.

Liza, Harry, Darcy, Fred, Kathryn, George, Olivia, Draco, Ron, Hermione and Luna all ran off to their common rooms to grab some money - they were going to Hogsmeade!

Fifteen minutes later they were all outside Zonko's Joke Shop. The boys wanted to go inside, so the girls went over to Honeydukes and stocked up on chocolate and other lollies. They all met in the Three Broomsticks after they were finished, and sat there for a couple of hours talking and sipping Butterbeer. Hermione, Ron and Luna were the only ones not sitting with a boyfriend or girlfriend (but everyone knows Hermione and Ron are gonna hook up).

They eventually went back to the school after being in Hogsmeade for the whole day. The girls went and stashed their lollies under their mattresses, and the boys went and stashed their Zonko's products in their suitcases. They all met downstairs for dinner, then spent the evening out by the lake playing Exploding Snap, Tiggy or Wizard Chess.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

Today was the second day of the entire week that all Hogwarts students could do whatever they liked; all first-week classes had been cancelled. Liza, Kathryn, Olivia, Darcy and Hermione got up bright and early but the boys slept in because they were stupid. So the girls spent the morning sitting in comfy chairs by the fire in the Gryffindor common room eating some of the lollies that they had bought the previous day.

The boys finally got up at about one in the afternoon; the day was almost gone. So they all got the cold shoulder, and Liza took off the necklace Harry gave her.  
"What are you doing?!"  
"Taking off the necklace".  
"Why?"  
"Because I felt like it".  
"Put it back on!"  
"If you get up early enough tomorrow, maybe I will".  
"Ow! Wtf was that for?!" - Kathryn had smacked George over the head.  
"I know you're getting quite a bit of money from Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes; where's _my_ necklace?" she asked.  
"Valentines Day, I promise" George said, rubbing his head.

For the rest of the day the boys were especially nice to their girlfriends, and Ron was very nice to Hermione (hint hint). They took them to Hogsmeade and bought them lunch, they didn't go into Zonko's, and they even wore the retarded little hats the girls bought them that made them look stupid (the girls knew this, they were just making them _suffer_...

After a whole day of being treated very nicely, Liza, Kathryn, Darcy and Olivia decided they'd had enough fun and forgave their boyfriends. Kathryn didn't apologize to George for smacking him with her shoe (again), but afterwards they all went down to the Great Hall and had a terrific dinner. That night the girls stayed up late chatting in the dormitory about the year.

"Do you think it's going to be hard this year?" Olivia asked, looking worried.  
"Pfft, like it matters - you and Hermione are the top of every class" Darcy said, glaring at them.  
"Yeah...you guys won't have any problems at all" Liza said, yawning. Olivia and Hermione blushed.  
"Stupid cows" Kathryn added, also yawning. They all laughed.  
"I'm gonna go to bed...I'm so tired" Liza announced.  
"I'll join you", said Kathryn.  
"And me" said Darcy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

The next day everyone got up bright and early and they spent the day swimming in the lake. After two hours, they got out to have lunch. They were all lazing around after lunch when Dobby appeared next to Fred.  
"Here is your Gillyweed Master Weasley!" he announced in his squeaky little voice.  
"Ahh...thanks, Dobby" Fred replied, placing the gillyweed in his jacket pocket. Hermione and Olivia were glaring at him.  
"How's it going, Dobby?" Harry asked.  
"I is doing very well, Harry Potter!" Dobby squealed.  
"Did you get my Christmas present?"  
"Err...yeah, I got it - it was great, Dobby. Thanks" Harry said. Liza smiled. Harry had gotten Dobby's Christmas present - two socks, one long and one short, both with different colours and patterns. He had shoved them into the bottom of his trunk without second thought and, to her knowledge, wasn't ever planning on wearing them.  
"You guys! You guys!" Darcy exclaimed excitedly.  
"What? What is it?!" Kathryn asked.  
"Tomorrow, we should play a game of quidditch! Girls against boys!" Darcy said.  
"Yeah! That sounds awesome!" Liza said, starting to get excited. Fred and George looked at each other.  
"Nah..." Harry said. Liza, Kathryn and Darcy rounded on him.  
"Why not?" Liza asked.  
"Well, we wouldn't want to embarrass you" Harry said, grinning.  
"Embarrass us?" Kathryn repeated.  
"Yeah - because we're so much better at quidditch than you are, we wouldn't want to embarrass you by beating you like one to one hundred" George added. Kathryn looked furious.  
"We could kick your asses _any_ day, right girls?" Darcy shouted.  
"Yeah...I guess..." Olivia, Hermione and Luna said.  
"Bring it, bitches!" Kathryn declared.  
"Alright...prepare to lose, girls" Fred declared. And so they arranged to play a game of quidditch the next day. Fred took the Gillyweed out of his pocket.  
"I'll save it for another day, huh?" he said.  
"I'm starting to get cold. I want to go inside. _Now_" Darcy ordered. So they all trudged back up to the castle, got changed, and waited for dinner time. At dinner everyone was talking about what they'd been ding so far.  
"I can't wait for tomorrow!" Kathryn exclaimed.  
"Hey..._darling_" George said, turning to Kathryn.  
"Mmm?"  
"If we win..."  
"Which won't happen".  
"Yeah, bit if we win..."  
"What? If you win, _what_?"  
"Uh – never mind" George replied nervously, suddenly aware that everyone was listening.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

The next day, everyone took their time getting out of bed. During breakfast in the Great Hall, there was a lot of teasing about getting beaten. The teams were:  
Boys - Harry (seeker); Fred and George (beaters); Ron (keeper); Draco, Seamus and Dean (chasers).  
Girls - Darcy (seeker); Liza and Kathryn (beaters); Olivia (keeper); Luna, Hermione and Ginny (chasers). Everyone had a firebolt, so it was going to be a good match!

After breakfast they all went to get changed into quidditch robes (it would make it easier to play). They all grabbed their firebolts and headed down to the pitch. Boys were wearing Ravenclaw colours and girls were wearing Gryffindor colours.  
"Since I'm head of the team this year, I got the stuff with no problem" Harry bragged, setting the box with the quidditch balls in it on the ground. Liza rolled her eyes and looked at Darcy and Kathryn.  
"Ok, everyone mount your brooms!" Ginny said.  
"Three...two...one!" Harry shouted and lifted the lid off the box. The balls all flew out and the match began. Kathryn and Liza raced after the bludgers and smacked them as hard as they could towards Fred and George, who only just ducked in time.  
"Play nice, ladies!" Fred shouted, grinning, as he smacked it back.  
"Fuck you!" Kathryn screamed, getting into the game. Ginny scored two goals for the girls' team.  
"Go Ginny!" all the girls were cheering. Then Draco scored four goals for the boys' team. Ginny made up for this by scoring another three goals. It was fifty-forty, and the girls were in the lead.  
"_Go Darcy!_" Liza screamed. Darcy must have seen the snitch, and was zooming across the pitch. Harry was right behind her. He slowly moved up beside her and they were racing neck-and-neck for the snitch. Darcy and Harry raced towards the ground. Darcy suddenly pulled out of the dive; she had just performed the Wronski Feint.  
"You stupid idiot!" Harry shouted as he kept zooming along.  
Darcy grinned, and started the opposite way. She had seen the snitch before, but raced in the opposite direction to confuse Harry. Now she was heading back, and was only twenty meters away from the snitch.  
"Harry! Harry, you idiot, she's going to get the snitch!" Fred screamed. Harry turned, startled, and saw Darcy going for the snitch.  
"Oh no you don't!" he shouted, and raced after her. He was gaining on her, but he wasn't fast enough. Darcy reached out and grabbed the snitch.  
"_GO DARCY_!!" all the girls screamed and cheered. The boys seemed to be in shock. They'd just lost. Liza landed next to Harry. He was standing there glaring at Darcy.  
"Aren't you glad they're on your quidditch team?" she asked, smirking. He looked furious. He grabbed Liza's arm and dragged her off the pitch.  
"Harry, you're hurting my arm. Harry, you're hurting my arm. Harry, you're hurting my - _ow_!" - Harry had just gripped her arm tighter. He pulled her along with him to the Gryffindor common room and shoved her into a chair.  
"I'm a sore loser" he said and stomped off to the boy's dormitories. Liza sat there rubbing her arm.  
"Stupid little bitch" she muttered. Darcy, Kathryn and Olivia came through the portrait hole.  
"How come you left so early?" Darcy asked.  
"I was hungry, so I came up here to eat some of my stash" Liza lied.  
"Well, everyone else is still down on the pitch. But Darcy said she was getting cold - can you believe it?! - so we came up here" Kathryn said. The girls spent the evening chatting, and went to bed straight after dinner. They were all exhausted after the quidditch game.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

The next day, Fred told everyone to meet him down at the lake. Olivia and Hermione stayed behind because they wanted to have a nice, quiet day inside reading. So Liza, Kathryn, Darcy, Luna, Ron, Harry and George walked down to the lake after breakfast. They took their bathers with them.

Fred was waiting for them down by the lake, with his bathers on under his clothes.  
"What's the big surprise?" Darcy asked. Fred grinned and took a container out of his bag. It was full of Gillyweed. Harry looked at Fred.  
"We're all going to explore the lake!" Fred exclaimed.  
"Oh god" Liza said. Fred handed a chunk of gillyweed to everyone.  
"It only lasts for an hour, so make sure you don't go too deep down" he said.  
"What do you mean it lasts for an hour?" Darcy asked.  
"It enables you to breathe underwater" Harry said.  
"How do you know that?" Kathryn asked him.  
"I used it in the Triwizard Tournament" he replied.  
"And, seeing as this is the fifth day - only two days left! - I thought we might do something special" Fred said.  
"Ok - put it in your mouth, chew it as much as you can, then swallow" George said. The girls looked at the Gillyweed doubtfully.  
"Go on, it's safe" Harry said. Everyone shoved it in their mouths, chewed and swallowed. Then they all took off their clothes (revealing their bathers underneath) and ran into the water. Liza dived in and found she could breathe underwater.  
'This is _amazing_!' she thought. They swam around a bit more, and saw two Merpeople. They watched them for a while. Eventually their hour was up, and they had to resurface.

"Thanks, Fred!" Darcy said happily, giving him a kiss. Kathryn pretended to vomit and looked the other way.  
"Oh yeah, you can talk, you're all over George all the time you skank!" Darcy said.  
"What?!" Kathryn exclaimed.  
"Just kidding!" Darcy said, and cracked up.  
"Freak..." Kathryn said. They all went up to the showers, then to the Great Hall for dinner.

That night in the common room everyone was a little sad; school was going to start in two days. Only two days! And they'd been having so much fun so far.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

That morning during breakfast in the Great Hall, Dumbledore stood up. Everyone fell silent immediately.  
"As there are only two days left, we have decided to make them memorable for you" he started, gazing around the room.  
"We are hosting a ball tonight. Each student will receive five hundred galleons to be put towards buying themselves an outfit. Decorations will be put up this evening, and dinner will be postponed for half an hour. We have also hired a band". The Great Hall erupted in cheers.  
"Tomorrow, we will be hosting a Fete. The same band we have hired for tonight will be playing tomorrow. We will also have rides and food stands" he finished, sitting down to his breakfast.  
"Isn't Dumbledore just the best?" a girl sighed down the table. She was gazing dreamily at Dumbledore.  
"Who's that?" Kathryn asked Darcy, motioning to the girl.  
"Oh - she's Stephanie. She's in love with Dumbledore, and there's a rumor going around that they're seeing each other".  
"Gross!" Liza exclaimed, and Hermione and Olivia nodded their heads. The boys weren't paying any attention to this; Fred and George were talking quietly, and Harry was listening to Ron fantasizing about what he was going to buy.  
"Well, come on boys, we're going shopping". Harry, Ron, Fred and George groaned.  
"I'll go get Draco" Olivia said and walked over to the Slytherin table.

Three hours later the girls all had their dresses; the boys had their formal outfits and were walking around carrying everything, looking very grumpy.  
"Ok, now we go back to school for a break and wait until we need to get ready!" Darcy said excitedly. The other girls grinned to each other. The boys looked even more depressed than they had before.

Once back at Hogwarts the girls sat down talking about how they were going to do their hair. The boys, who couldn't care less, were playing Exploding Snap and Wizard Chess.

The time finally came to get ready. The boys pulled on their clothes. The girls did their hair, made sure their dresses looked beautiful, and finally decided they were ready. They walked down to the Great Hall, which had been transformed into a kind of indoor forest. There were fairy lights and real trees everywhere, and a wooden platform suspended between two trees with instruments set up.  
"I've heard that they got the Weird Sisters" Darcy said.  
"How do you find out this kind of shit?!" Kathryn exclaimed.  
"I have my contacts. End of conversation".


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

They had a great time at the ball. The Weird Sisters played songs from their new album, and almost every single Hogwarts student and teacher spent the entire night dancing and having fun.

"Phew" Liza said, sitting down at a table with Darcy, Kathryn, Olivia and Luna.

"Omg – you guys – look!" Darcy said, pointing to the middle of the room. Ron and Hermione were dancing together, and Hermione had just laid her head on Ron's shoulder.

"They look so happy" Luna said dreamily, watching them as if hypnotized. The girls looked at each other awkwardly. Luna was the only one of them that didn't have a boyfriend. She had, however, been asked to the ball by a rather nervous Seamus Finnegan. Darcy had pulled a few strings – that's all she told her friends – and was having Seamus followed around the castle, to try and find out if he was actually interested in Luna.

"Not tired yet, are we girls?" Professor Dumbledore was standing at their table.

"No, professor – just taking a break" Kathryn said. As if on cue, that's when Harry, Fred, George and Seamus appeared with the drinks.

"Enjoying the ball?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes!!" Darcy answered.  
"Mmm…well, I think I might consider doing this again next year" said Dumbledore, and walked off. There was a movement to their right. Stephanie shoved through the crowd and stood next to George.

"Have you seen Dumbledore?" she asked breathlessly.

"Yes, he just went that way" Olivia said, pointing.

"Thanks" she said and raced after him.

"That girl is so weird…I mean – it's Dumbledore!" Liza said, looking disgusted.

"Shall we dance?" Fred asked Darcy. She nodded and took his hand. The others followed them out onto the dance floor.

Three hours later it was one-thirty am. Everyone was a little bit tipsy (Darcy informed them that someone had spiked the punch), and they were acting…unlike themselves.

"Let's do that!" Liza exclaimed suddenly. Kathryn pulled herself away from George.

"Do what?" she asked, confused.

"A sleepover!" Liza replied.

"Yeh! In the common room!" Darcy said excitedly.

"The boys can come too!" Olivia said.

"Sounds good" George said, grinning at Kathryn. She blushed. They went up to the Gryffindor common room and set up their mattresses. Everyone slept next to their boyfriends – except Olivia, who had to sleep in the room of Requirement with Malfoy because he wasn't from Gryffindor – but she didn't miss out on much. Everyone went straight to sleep. Except for two…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

Liza woke up on the floor. She had rolled off her mattress and had tangled her legs in her doona. Whilst trying to untangle herself she smacked Harry in the stomach with her elbow.

He made a strangled noise and gasped, holding his stomach.

"Are you ok? Sorry!" Liza whispered. He nodded his head and tried to breathe. He was winded. She checked her phone – it was four am. She got back onto her bed and was just starting to drift back to sleep again when she heard someone getting up. She opened one eye. Kathryn slipped out from under George's doona – and she was naked. Liza closed her eyes, tried to forget what she'd just seen, and fell asleep.

Eventually everyone got up. At 10:00 they walked down to the Great Hall.

"It's so bright" Darcy moaned, rubbing her eyes.

"Oh my god" Olivia said – the Great Hall was completely trashed! Just then Professor McGonagall rushed into the Hall and waved her wand. All the trash and the beautiful decorations disappeared. The four house tables re-appeared, and breakfast with them.

"Great!" Kathryn said, walking over to the Gryffindor table and helping herself.

"So…how was last night? In the room of requirement? All Alone? With Malfoy?" Liza asked innocently.

"We had sex" was Olivia's blunt reply. Kathryn spat her breakfast halfway across the table.

"What?!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, get over it" Olivia said, and sat down.

"Did you use protection?" Kathryn asked.

"Nope".

"I hope you get pregnant" Darcy interrupted, looking disgusted.

"So do I" came Draco's voice. He grinned. Olivia rolled her eyes and went back to eating her breakfast.

"What do you guys want to do at the Fete today?" Liza asked through a mouthful of food.

"I want to go see the rides!" Luna said enthusiastically.

"Word on the street is that there's going to be a competition to see who can get out of an underwater cage first out of five contestants" Darcy said.  
"Word on the street?" Draco asked, looking confused.

"I have my sources!" she replied, and went back to breakfast.  
"I hope they have one of those machines where someone sits on a platform, and if you hit the target they get dunked in the water" Kathryn said.

"Why?" Olivia asked.

"No particular reason" Kathryn replied. George whispered something in her ear and she blushed.

"Well, I better go eat something" Draco said, and walked off to the Slytherin table.

"Omg you guys, school starts tomorrow" Darcy said, looking depressed.

"Yeah, so let's go have some fun!" Liza exclaimed.

They spent the entire day going on the rides, looking around the stalls, playing the 'water-dunking game' (the one Kathryn liked), having fun in general, and watching performances by some of the more skilled Charms and Potions students.

That night they had to go to bed early; it was school the next day. They were all in the same classes except for Fred and George, who were in the year above them.

"Double Transfiguration first thing tomorrow morning" Darcy said cheerily as they all prepared for bed.

"Shut up" Kathryn replied, and that was the end of the conversation.


End file.
